The New Girl
by darknessmoon89
Summary: the gang gets a new girl in school and she seems to know Dr. O. This is set after the last episode and all the rangers are juniors in their last weeks of the school year. Not a long lost relative fic. put on hold look at my profile to understand.
1. the arrival

The New Girl

The New Girl

_**Summary**_: the gang gets a new girl in school and she seems to know Dr. O. She also seems to intimidate Principle Randal? This is set after the last episode and all the rangers are juniors in their last weeks of the school year. Not a long lost relative fic.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing other than the story. I own my main character and both the Amazon Rangers and Titan rangers and their story.

_**Notice**_: if anything is wrong please let me know, even if it is the smallest of details, I have some OCD issues when it comes to my writing and unless I tweaked it to fit my plot I want it right. NO ONE WILL BE YELLED AT FOR POINTING OUT FLAWS I NEED IN THE STORY BUT IF YOU REVIEW THEN MAKE IT PERTAIN TO THE STORY. If another reviewer gets pissy about my PROFILE and reviews, I will scream.

Chapter 1

Ren looked at the road signs and buildings desperate to find Coral Reef Apartments. She knew it couldn't be too hard; Reefside was a small town with only two apartment complexes. 'It figures I would get lost, it's been too long.' As she passed a street she knew she passed before she gave up, pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road and banged her head against the wheel.

"I give, I'll ask for directions, but I don't have to like it." She looked around her to find a place to ask. She saw a group of teens head into an ally towards a restaurant and decided that would do. "Hailey's Cyberspace, sounds promising, and maybe they'll have sugar or caffeine in the form of liquid. And food, food good."

Ren got out of her car with her laptop with hopes of finding a WiFi connection. The first step into the building had her reeling. It was total chaos. Two boys were passing smoothies around and a girl was pushing another boy towards a well dressed man while trying to take orders. Said man was trying to make shakes while screaming at the boy and a woman in the back who was banging her head against a wall. "Hailey, be productive and baby-sit Conner!"

Hailey whirled around and glared at the boy with eye's that could have unfrozen the North Pole in seconds. "Yes, I'll sit on Conner, I'd love to."

"Now Hailey, calm down, it was an accident. I didn't mean to break one of your blenders! It's not my fault my soccer ball got possessed!" Conner pleaded with his hands up in surrender. Ren was about to find a table to sit at when one of the guys serving tripped and spilled a strawberry smoothie on her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ren snorted and began to wipe it off her shirt. "Here, let me help you." He began to hand her more napkins.

"Trust me; it's just fitting my luck today. I'll be fine. I'd be more worried about that guy Conner, because that woman looks like she's going to murder him." Ren smiled and glanced at Conner. "I'm Ren, by the way."

"I'm Trent, are you sure you're alright?" Trent asked as he knelt to start cleaning the floor.

"Fine, it was an accident. Now if it had gotten on my laptop I'd be upset." Ren pointed to her clean laptop on the table. "Do you have WiFi here by any chance? I need to check my e-mail."

"Yeah just boot up and sign on." The second waiter answered as he came over to help. In all the confusion of the spill, Ren hadn't realized that the crowed had dissipated somewhat. "I'm Ethan, by the way."

"Ren, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he took it smiling.

"Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace? Not to mention that it was the first blender I used in here and it came from Tommy!" Hailey was screaming.

"Wow is she pissed!" Ren commented, watching the lecture.

"Oh, after what he did, he'll be lucky to escape with his life. Hailey won't kill him but Kira might." Trent said.

"Did he honestly think they would buy the possessed ball excuse?" Ren asked.

"yup." Both men commented together.

"That dim-witted? How old is he?" Ren asked.

"Old enough to know better." Ethan said. "Well, we need to get back to work, you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, Promise." Ren smiled and sat down to look up her apartment complex while Trent and Ethan tried to save Conner's life without getting hurt themselves.

Authors Note: O.O not exactly what I was looking for but I think it's a good start. Let me know in a review! Please, please, please! I'm not begging yet but I can.


	2. memories

The New Girl

The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I don't own the song.

chapter two

Ren smiled as she listened to Hailey try to quiet the room. "Ok guys, we have an amazing performance from our very own Kira Ford! Let's give her an awesome welcome and get her up here!!"

Ren smiled as the girl from earlier walked on stage and stood in front of the audience and began to sing.

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."

Ren froze.

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._"

Ren just sat and stared at Kira. It wasn't possible.

"_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_."

She knew a girl fitting the description very well. She knew this song. Well not the song but the story.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

Ren just sat there and felt her jaw drop.

"Good isn't she?" Trent asked as he pulled up a chair.

"I'm speachless." Ren said trying not to give away just how shocked she was as the lyrics of the song .

_  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
_

Ren closed her eyes and swayed to the song. She could see Kay and Shelly punch kick and dive through the masses of enemies. Ari lay un-moving on the ground. Danny moved her med kit trying to revive Ari.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

Ren had been cut off from the group, fighting the big bad herself. She attacked and dodged with no hope of ever winning let alone ending the fight.

_  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_"

Ren felt her body jerk and her eyes snapped open as she reached to her side.

"Whoa! It's ok." The well dressed man from earlier said. "We wanted to make sure you were ok. None of us knew you and looked like you were in pain."

"No, just a little flashback. The song reminded me of a friend I had. That's all." Ren stood and closed her laptop. "I've got to go; do you know how to get to Coral Reef Apartments? I just moved here and I got lost."

"Just go straight for two blocks and turn left. You can't miss it." Hailey said.

"Thank you and I'll try to come back some time, but first I have to get a job." Ren said.

"I'm looking for a waitress if you're interested." Hailey offered.

"Actually that sounds good. When can I start or do you need my resume?" Ren asked curiously.

"No, how about you start tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ren said as she quickly began walking out to her car.

"Something is not right about her." Kira said.

"Can't we just relax and be happy? We defeated Messogog last week, aren't we done?" Conner asked.

"Just be aware Conner." Dr. Thomas Oliver said.


	3. authors note previews

hey all, though I would remind you this story is officially being continued in take two. and I know my updates are slow and painful, I only hope you bare with me, I was mauled by a dog a while back (German Shepard again) and my life has gone downhill since. I moved back in with my parents because they need my income to make ends meet and I can't make ends meet on my own. I did finally get a job and I love it but it is tiring work and I have to pay off my $1,400 car fix. but I am thinking and I have big plans so don't run and hide and please let me know someone still cares enough to read.

here is some of what you missed.

"Do you think the buildings are empty when we crash into them in zords?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"I forgive you." Ren said as she fell to the floor, her eyes glazing over.

_Ari lay on the ground unmoving as Danny tried desperately to get her to just breath, shocking her with electricity from her palms. She paid no attention to her surroundings, only on Ari. As such she never heard the slave until he had slit her throat._

and to come:

"What do you mean, SISTERS?" Ethan screamed.

Tommy stood stock still. This wasn't happening. _An old bad guy is not sitting in my kitchen making dinner for the kids. This isn't happening!_

Ren sat down in her corner of her room and began to bang her head against the wall. How did she explain who she was? What she was? How would they ever believe her?


End file.
